fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairly Odd T.U.F.F. Phantom is a Beast/Quotes
:(Turner's House; Timmy in his room playing video games; T.V. showing ''Crash Nebula Meets the Crimson Chin: The Video Game; screen shows Timmy playing while Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof watch)'' :Timmy: Now this is one video game I would love to play until my eyes melt. :Chloe: Technically, that can't be possible considering the fact that if you play video games all day long... :Timmy: It's just an expression. :(T.V. shows the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula fighting their enemies until a giant robot arrives) :Timmy: Oh no, it's Omegatron Beta! Crash and the Chin's common enemy! :Wanda: (as she looks at the Manuel of the game) It says here, the best way to take out Omegatron Beta is to hit him in the knee. :Timmy: His knee? :Wanda: (while the screen shows Omegatron Beta attacking) It'll cause a chain reaction temporarily disabling his body for a few seconds. :Timmy: Got it! :(Omegatron Beta nearly stops on Crash and the Chin giving Timmy the advantage) :Poof: He's vulnerable, hit him! :(Timmy quickly hits Omegatron's knee) :Cosmo: Note to all video game creators: Never place to most vulnerable spots of the enemies low on their feet where we can easily defeat them. :(Omegatron nearly lifts his foot when sparkles appear all around Timmy's room) :Chloe: Huh? What happened? (looks around seeing sparkles) What's this? :Cosmo: Ooo. Sparkly. :Wanda: This is unusual. :(swirling noises off-screen) :Poof: You hear something? :(Timmy screams off-screen) :Chloe: Timmy! :(Timmy gets sucked into a portal; Chloe tries to grab a hold of Timmy, but they both got sucked inside) :Cosmo: Hey, they've disappeared. Wanda, what did you do?! ---- :(Amity Park; Danny and Sam's ride on the Fenton Jetplane out of control) :Danny: Tucker, Jazz! What's going on with the Fenton Jetplane? :Tucker: It's Technus, his upgrades are making it go haywire! :Technus: (on com; laughs) I have taken over the control, Ghost Child! Just sit back and enjoy your afterlife! :Jazz: Tucker, do something! They're going to crash! :Tucker: I'm trying, his technology isn't as easy as it was before! :(Danny and Sam are about to crash into a building) :Sam: We need to jump out! :Danny: (grabs a hold of Sam) No time for that! :(Danny turns himself and Sam intangible and fly through the Jetplane; The Plane blows up) :Danny: Oh, my Dad's going to kill me for this. :(their world flashed; sparkles everywhere) :Sam: What just happened? :Danny: I don't know. (lands near Tucker and Jazz) Guys? Are you okay? :Tucker: We're fine. Although, something doesn't seem right. Look around. :(sparkles all around Amity Park) :Jazz: Okay, this seems strange. :Sam: What are these things? :(a portal appears) :Danny and Sam: Huh? :(Danny and Sam get sucked into the portal) :Tucker: Where'd they go? :Jazz: Hm-hm. ---- :(Chameleon's hideout; Dudley and Kitty appearing as silhouettes climbing on top of the Chameleon's hideout until they physically appear) :Chief: (on com) Stay alert, T.U.F.F. agents! Who knows what the Chameleon has in store for you. :Kitty: Acknowledged, Chief. Over and out. :Dudley: Augh! Why is my butt so itchy? :Kitty: You have fleas on them. You forgot to rub flee-free lotion on you before you left H.Q... again. :Dudley: Well, looks like The Chameleon has one less meal for dinner. :Kitty: (looks down inside the hideout and sees laser traps) Okay, Dudley, grab a hold of this rope really tight. I'm going in. :Dudley: Be careful, Kitty. This could be challenging. :Kitty: (jumps inside the Chameleons hideout with Dudley holding on to her with a rope) He'll see just how "challenging" his security his, when we rescue one of our smartest assets. :Keswisk: Hey guys. What (twitches) ta... ta... ta... took you so long? :Kitty: Keswick! Stand clear, or it's dog, or kangaroo, or whatever you are... flambé. Dudley, pull me up. :Dudley: Got it, Kitty. And the Chameleon will be going down. (short pause; bites his butt) :(rope wiggles and makes Kitty fall) :Kitty: Ahh! You bozo! :(nearly falls on the ground of lasers, but stops falling after sparkles everywhere.) :Kitty: Thanks, Dudley. :Dudley: (on com) Uhh, that wasn't me, Kitty. :(Kitty looks up and sees Dudley gets sucked into a portal and a few seconds later herself) :Keswick: Uh, guys? ---- :(Muckledunk School) :(everyone leaving Miss Flap's class) :Miss Flap: You kids, whom are probably monkeys in disguises have a good day. :Bunsen: So, what's the plan for today, Mikey? :Mikey: I'm glad you've asked. I was wondering if your house has a portal to a cool but weird world. :Bunsen: Well, I haven't really worked out all the bugs in it yet. The bugs are newborns and they're still training not to bite me during my sleep. But, I'll be sure to make it the best day of our friendship! :Amanda: Hold it right there, Munroe! :Mikey: (sigh) Hello, Amanda. :Amanda: You two aren't going anywhere. Not until you've taste (pulls up a sandwich) THIS! :Mikey: A sandwich? :Amanda: Beet-flavored sandwich. :Bunsen: Ahh! :Amanda: If you want to leave school, you're going to have to take a bite of this sandwich. (to herself while breaking the fourth wall) And show the world what a true beast acts in public. (pulls the sandwich near an anxious Bunsen) What's the matter? Afraid of (spits) beets... Beast boy? :(Bunsen forcibly eats the beet-flavored sandwich, until sparkles appear) :Mikey: What the heck is this? :(a portal appears and sucked Bunsen and Mikey inside) :Amanda: I don't know what just happened, but any swirly portal thing that gets rid of beasts is okay in my book! ---- :(Unknown World; four portals open dropping each character on the ground; Timmy and Chloe gets up) :Chloe: This world doesn't match any of my charts of mysterious universes. :Timmy: You have a chart of mysterious universes? :Chloe: You don't know everything about me. :(Dudley and Kitty got up and sees Timmy, Chloe, and Danny and Sam, and Bunsen and Mikey then hide; Danny and Sam wakes up and sees Timmy and Chloe; Chloe turns her head and gasp) :Danny: (along with Sam runs straight to Timmy and Chloe; Danny interrogates Timmy grabbing him by the shirt) Alright, kid, (hands glow) what's the big idea? :Timmy: Whoa, we didn't do this! (looks behind Danny and sees Kitty's tail) Wait. Who's that over there? :(Danny walks over to the big rocks; Kitty and Dudley jumps out and prepares for a fight) :Sam: Karate animals? :Kitty: More like martial arts. (pulls up her weapon along with Dudley) I take it you all sent us here. :Timmy: Us?! You must have woken up on the wrong side of your whiskers, cat lady! :Danny: Yeah, clearly you and your pants-less friend must have used some technology to open a portal and sent us all here! :Dudley and Kitty: What? :Kitty: (as she and Dudley plant away their weapons) Wait, the same thing happened to us as well on our world! :Sam: So, each of you are from another world? :Danny: It appears so, these guys have four fingers. :Timmy: I've been to other universes before, but I never seen interdenominational people that looks the same as my world. :Dudley: You don't think... :All: Nah. :Kitty: It seems that someone has kidnapped us together in one roof with their warp holes. :(Bunsen and Mikey pops up) :Mikey: Well, whoever brought us here, who needs a warp hole when we can take them out into outer space? :Timmy: Mikey? Bunsen? :Bunsen: Hi, Timmy! :Chloe: You know them? :Timmy: Yeah, they've visited our world for Cosmo to celebrate his Friend-iversary with Bunsen. :Danny: Looks like we've all gotten to a wrong start. So, any thoughts on how to get back to our worlds? :(microphone was heard; two aliens on-screen is shown) :Alien #1: Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael. (Timmy and Chloe pose) Danny Phantom and Sam Manson. (Danny and Sam pose) Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. (Dudley and Kitty pose) Bunsen the Beast and Mikey Munroe. (Bunsen and Mokey pose) Clearly, the most amazing heroes anywhere! Without you, your worlds would've been taken over by the worst threats long ago. I am Glamber and this is Dunk. :Timmy: (laughs uncontrollably) Those are worst names ever! (continues laughing) :Glamber: Anyway, we have summon you for a proposal, to find out who is the best hero. We have assembled a series of challenges to test your skills and proved your amazing abilities. Welcome, to the first annual, INTER-UNIVERSAL HERO GAMES! You and your worlds will be safety returned when you are finished. :Chloe: (looks at the portals) They have hit "pause" on our home worlds. :Danny: That's interesting. :Glamber: So, what do you say? Do you accept this challenge? :(the heroes looks at each other) :Dudley: Run circles around these guys? Sounds like a nice vacation. :Bunsen: I'm in. :Mikey: Me too. :Timmy: Yeah, I'm up for a little, friendly competition. :Danny: Or not-so friendly. I'm in. :Sam: I... (looks at Glamber and Dunk) don't trust those guys. :Glamber: Excellent! Let the games begin! :Dunk: To the arenas! (pulls a switch) :(the heroes teleport) :Dunk: (snickers) They'll never make it. :Glamber: Yeah. They don't stand a chance. :(laughs evilly) ---- :(Dimmsdale Replica) :Timmy: Woah! What happened to Dimmsdale? (camera shows the view) It looks like it's been torn to pieces. :Glamber: That's because this isn't your Dimmsdale. It is our own hand-made replica. :Chloe: Well you sure gave handmaidens a bad name! Look at this place, it looks far more destructive than my last town! I'm definitely in a clean up stress right now! :Timmy: Okay, tap the breaks, Stressy McStress Pants. Let's just figure out the rules of these games so we can all go back home. :Dunk: Quite persistent in wanting to return home. Okay, here are the main rules of these games. :Glamber: You do the things you do best in your worlds, while the other people from other worlds try and compete, seeing who is the ultimate hero. :Danny: Seems easy enough. So, (to Timmy) anything you do best to save your world? :Glamber: Oh, plenty. (shows screenshots of Timmy, Chloe and their fairies) These two have magical fairy godparents that grant their every wish. And they use their magical power to help stop one of their greatest foes. I think this might refresh your memory. :(a simulation of the Magic Muffin) :Timmy: The Fairy-versary miffin? :Dunk: And don't forget these. :(a simulation of the magic remotes) :Timmy: The magic remotes too? :Dudley: Meh. If I had magic, I'd make it Christmas everyday! :Glamber: (as he unleash more simulations of the muffin and the remotes) You will use these objects of the heroes world to see who is the most qualified, and coordinated. :Mikey: (as he walks to get his muffin and remote) What does he mean by coordinated? (trips on a ladybug) :Bunsen: I'd say, watching your six at all times. :Mikey: Thanks, I'm gonna need that advise. :Glamber: Now that you all are armed by this world's power, let us release the opponents! :(simulations of Timmy and Chloe's family, friends and enemies appear with glowing red eyes) :Timmy: It's simulations of everyone we know and love! (deadpan) And Vicky. :Glamber: Not to worry, they are merely simulations compared to the original. :Kitty: So, they're all fakes? :Glamber: Precisely, feline. :Dudley: Ha-ha! He called you feline! :Kitty: You're lucky you're my partner. :Dunk: Now, before you get started, let Timmy here tell you all how to use these objects of which you hold. :Timmy: Okay, it's simple: just take a bite out of the muffin and you'll be granted a free wish. And to use these remotes, just press and shout out any of the buttons and use its magic against these guys. :Glamber: Excellent work! Now, let the competition begin! :(Dunk blows the whistle; the simulations of Timmy and Chloe's family, friends and enemies attack) :(the heroes use their muffins and remotes to fight) :Dudley: Okay muffin, let's see what your tastiness can do. (takes a bite out of his muffin and his face turns gagging green and spits it out) UGH!! WHAT A HORRIBLE MUFFIN!! :Sam: I'll say, who puts lime and viniger on sweets? :Mikey: Makes me wish for a cup of water right now. :(a cup of water appears on Mikey's hand) :Mikey: Wow, what luck. (drinks the water until a simulation of Francis walk towards Mikey) Ahh! (hits the fake Francis with his cup and runs from him) :(a fake Mr. Crocker hits Danny and Sam with his Dual F blaster) :Danny: Alright, Ear-on-Neck, (starts to bring out an ecto-blast on his hands) let's see how more disabled you can be. :Glamber: Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. You can only use your powers in your own world. In fact, you should break out of your ghost half right now so that you won't cheat. :(Danny turns into human form) :(Fake Mr. And Mrs. Turner chase Sam) :Danny: Sam! :Sam: (tries out the magic remotes) How does these things work again? Pause? :(the fakes paused) :Danny: Whoa! (tries out his remote) Erase! (erases the Mr. and Mrs. Turner fakes) :Sam: Awesome! When we get back home, I'm definitely going to convince your parents to make one of these so that I can pause my parents. :Danny: And not erease them, right? :Sam: (deviously) Right. :(Timmy and Chloe take out the last of the fakes) :Chloe: And delete! :(the fakes all get deleted leaving no more) :Glamber: (voice) Well done, heroes! You all sure are magic material. :(the heroes get teleported back to Glamber and Dunks world) :Glamber: (voice) With your vast knowledge of fighting, you've been granted access to our replica of, (shows a video of the next world) Amity Park! :(recorded applause) :Dunk: (voice) So much history designed on the city streets. :Sam: (as she looks at the Amity Park replica) Yeah, that looks about right. :Danny: Well, since we're all going to my territory, I might as well help you guys out with my more powerful half. I'm going ghost! :(action music plays as Danny goes ghost) :Timmy, Chloe, Dudley, Kitty, Bunsen and Mikey: Whoa. :Timmy: (after Danny lands on the ground) Nice form. It sure brings out the brutality against whoever faces you. :Danny: Trust me, the types of enemies Sam and I fought, you guys don't stand a chance. :Kitty: (as she and Dudley pulls out their T.U.F.F. blasters) We'll just see about that. :(Sam overhears evil laughter from Glamber and Dunk through the rock) :Sam: Hm? (walks near the rock) :Bunsen: What's going on? :(the others follow Sam who's figuring out what Glamber and Dunk are up to) :Sam: Ah-ha! Huh? :Glamber: Oh, hello. We were making some... fireworks for you. :Dunk: it was supposed to be a surprise. :(fireworks get launched to the sky; the heroes stare at each other in confusion) :Dunk: We won't bother you guys anymore. :(the two teleport) :Mikey: Hey, look. :Sam: Looks like the portal to their Amity Park. Let's go! :(the heroes make their way to the portal) ---- :(Amity Park Replica) :Sam: Wow. Their Amity Park sure looks like a ghost town. :Danny: That's one way of describing it. :(simulations of the ghost hunting weapons appear) :Dudley: Cool! (picks a weapon up) What's this button do? (blast the weapon and ectoplasm splatted all over Kitty) Uh, perhaps I'll let Danny explain. :Danny: These are ghost hunting weapons, capable of taking out ghosts of any kind. :(the other heroes picks up a weapon) :Chloe: Cool belt. :Sam: That is the Specter Deflector. It repels and weakens any ghost that comes into direct contact with the person wearing it. :Kitty: And this little thing? :Danny: The Ghost Peeler, a hand-held device that armors yourself and as my dad says, "tears ghosts apart molecule by molecule". :(Kitty presses a button armoring herself with the Peeler Suit) :Kitty: I'll admit, this is weird. :Danny: Weird, but very useful when fighting the ghosts. Or in this replica of my world's case, fakes. :Sam: Speaking of which, we got company. :(every fake ghost shows up and surrounds the heroes) :Sam: Whoa! It's every ghost we've ever faced! :Danny: Skulker, the Box Ghost, Johnny 13, the Lunch Lady, heck even the Ghost King! :Timmy: Wow, you guys sure know a lot of strange people. :Danny: Okay everyone, just follow my lead, and we'll take out these ecto-fakes in no time. :(the fake ghosts start to attack) :Danny: Katswell, use your Ghost Peeler! :Kitty: (charges the blast) Time to split apart! (blasts the fake Spectra, Bertrand, Ghost Writer and Kitty apart) :(a fake Fright Knight tries to attack Timmy but was zapped by his belt) :Timmy: Phew. Thank you belt! :Danny: (as he blasts away a fake Youngblood and Poindexter) Timmy, use your Ghost Gauntlets on him! :(Timmy makes a high jump dodging the fake Fright Knight and finish him off with his Ghost Gauntlets;'PUNCH!)'' :'''Timmy: If Trixie Tang could see me now! :(Bunsen and Mikey traps a fake Desiree and Ember with the Jack o' Nine Tails; rumbling noise was heard, the two get out of the way when a fake Undergrowth pops up and roars; Danny flies up to attack; the fake Undergrowth shoots out spikes out of his hand; Danny quickly turns intangible having the spikes fly thought him; Danny's eyes and hands glow blue and blasts ice on him and kicks him on the stomach taking him down) :(a fake Walker grabs a hold of Danny) :Dudley: (voice) A-hem. :(fake Walker turns his head) :Dudley: (wearing the Ecto-Skeleton) Hello. (punches fake Walker) :Bunsen: And goodbye. (pops the Fenton Thermos out of his head and sucks fake Walker inside it) :Sam: Well, that's the last of them. :Kitty: Quite amazing weapons your world has. (looks at the Fenton Peeler) But this one's still weird. :(the heroes get teleported back to Glamber and Dunks world) :Glamber: (voice) Congratulations! Your strength and wisdom has granted you access to our replica of, (shows a video of the next world) Petropolis! :Dunk: (voice) A real catwalk around the town! :(recorded applause) :Dudley: (looks at the replica) Hmmm. It's looked better. :Glamber: (voice) And you all definitely earned some fans. :(alien fans from the planet show up congratulating them) :Chloe: Ooh, look at them! :Mikey: They're all so cute! :Sam: Yeah, makes me want to hurl. :(the aliens making whimpering noise) :Kitty: They seem upset about something. If only we could communicate with them. :Bunsen: I can. We beasts can translate any life-form. (communicates with the aliens holding the hole on top of his head) They say they are called Fonglees and they are afraid. :Timmy: Those things would be scared of a strong wind. :Bunsen: They say they're trapped in the last two replica of our worlds and need us to free them. :Mikey: Glamber and Dunk probably must have not known that they were intelligent. :Kitty: Well, those two aren't exactly rocket scientists. :Chloe: We'll have to tell them about this. :Danny: If we see them again. :Dudley: Well, I figure the better we compete, the more of these creatures we can free. :Timmy: I'm on it. (picks up a baby Fonglee) Rescue is kinda my thing. :Dudley: (has a baby Fonglee on top of his head) Me too. :Mikey: (as he and Bunsen struggle to carry a Fonglee) Us... three. :Danny: Same here. :Timmy: What? Oh. Now it's on! :(everyone walks to the portal to the Petropolis replica) ---- :(Petropolis Repica) :Chloe: Wow! I always wanted to go to a world where there's talking animals. :Timmy: Wouldn't be the first for me. :Sam: So, how are we going to compete in this world? :Kitty: Well, just like your world, we use are weapons and combat to fight our enemies. :Dudley: Yeah, and in case you haven't noticed, we're (make combat poses) incredibly awesome secret agents who vow to save the world from evil. Especially from a group who call themselves (shows a pamphlet of their enemies) D.O.O.M. :Mikey: The Diabolical Order of Mayhem? :Bunsen: If Amanda was with them, she'd be at the top of the list, behind that ugly looking rat man. :Kitty: That's Verminious Snaptrap, leader of D.O.O.M. :Danny: Speaking of doom, here come some replicas of the people of your world right now! :(the fake Petropolis residence appear) :Timmy: And they got one of the Fonglees held hostage! :Dudley: Let's take them out and save them! :(action spy music plays; everyone pounces and use the replica T.U.F.F. weapons to take out the fakes; Kitty and Sam blasts the fake Francisco and Olie to the sky; Bunsen and Mikey use their freeze ray on fake Birdbrain and Zippy) :Bunsen: I'm guessing that big bird can't fly. :Mikey: Even the evil ones have hoes and dreams. :(Danny, Timmy and Chloe presses a launch button and launch the fake Larry into the shark tank and corners fake Jack Rabbit; Dudley pops up in front from in between and punches Jack;'PUPPY PUNCH!)'' :(a fake Peg, Eric, Little Chipmunk Girl, Quacky the Duck and Sharing Moose standing in front of the trapped Fongless getting ready to attack; Dudley blasts fake Peg away) :'''Dudley: (whimpers) I'm sorry Mom! Forgive me! :Kitty: Dudley, that wasn't your real mom. That was a fake, remember. :Dudley: Oh yeah. :(Kitty blast away the fake Eric) :Kitty: (whimpers) Forgive me, Eric! (cries) :Dudley: Kitty? Fake? :Kitty: Right, right, of course. (stands up and she Dudley and the rest of the heroes draw their blasters at the last of the fakes) Who's next? :(the last of the fakes took off) :Dudley: Didn't think so. :(Chloe frees the Fonglees and everyone gets teleported back to Glamber and Dunks world) ---- :Glamber: (voice) Welcome back, heroes! Now, once you've finished your final challenge in our replica of Muckledunk, one of you two heroes will be awarded for best heroes in the universes and you will all earn your chances to win your freedom back to your own home towns! :(recorded applause) :(the heroes cheer; Dudley slips and falls on a bottomless pit until a portal saves him teleportation him somewhere else) :Danny: What is this place anyway? :Bunsen: (communicating with the Fonglees) Uh-huh. Uh-huh. (gasp) You don't say. The Fonglees said that this planet which was called Fonglania and it was there home until Glamber and Dunk made them (head pops out of his body) destroy it! :Timmy, Chloe, Danny, Sam, Kitty and Mikey: What?! :Bunsen: (as a flashback of the Fonglees origin was shown) They were once a peaceful race. When Glamber and Dunk came, they were force out of their harmony to combine shattered crystals from Glamber and Dunks last home planet until all of Fanglania was gutted. :Sam: (observes the crystals) These crystals look very powerful. I wonder what they're for. :Bunsen: Uh-oh. They say "to power some sort of giant weapon of some sort!" :Timmy: Oh, so they're not dumb. Just a couple of intergalactic alien overlords bent on world domination. :Danny: We have to find them and stop them! :Mikey: Hey, where's Dudley? :Kitty: He must have took a head start by going to your replica world. Knowing him, he just loves to go first at everything. :(scene cuts to Dudley who was teleported on the other side of the planet behind Glamber and Dunk; Dudley hides hearing their plot) :Glamber: Why aren't they destroyed yet? :Dunk: Because your stupid challenges aren't hared enough! :Glamber: Well- I just thought they should have a little fun before their eliminated. :Dunk: Oh, forget all that, Glamber! Time for plan B! (walks up to their giant weapon and activates it) :(Dudley silently gasps observing the action) :(back to the rest of the heroes negotiating for a plan) :Sam: As soon as we see those two again, we'll make them tell us what they've got planned. :Danny: Figures this little event was going to end up into a trap. :Glamber: (voice) The last world awaits you, heroes. :Chloe: (as she and the other heroes make their way to the portal of Replica Muckledunk) I got a bad feeling about this. :(Dudley pop up from behind and catches up to the others) :Dudley: You guys are not going to believe this, but they have this bug gun! :Kitty: We know, Dudley. Come on. :(everyone gets teleported) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Crossovers